Madness (PART 1): Into Darkness
by Azael-Ruthven
Summary: Abuse can cause very big psychological problems, so when a boy named Severus Snape starts losing it little by little, what will happen when his best friend, whom he loves more than anything, turn her back on him? (Sorry, I'm no good with summaries) WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING, etc... Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

Hi there, This is the prologue of my trilogy 'Madness'. It is completely AU and if I changed some dates, it is for the story. I apologize for any grammar mistake they may be as English is not my native language.

Disclaimer: There is a reason this website is called fanfiction . net! I'm not nor will I ever be J.K Rowling.

Hope you'll enjoy the story :)

* * *

MADNESS

Written by: Azael Ruthven

* * *

The weather was stormy and the rain was pouring heavily upon Hogwarts. The castle had been damaged beyond repair, countless lives had fallen during the battle that had just happened. Countess corpses could be seen. Many cries could be heard, people were crying for the loss of their loved ones, but none was as loud as the one of the so called victor of this battle. There, in the middle of the ruins of the cemetery was a man howling in pain and despair. Although his pain was not a physical one as he didn't have any injury, but his mind and heart had just shattered once again, only this time, there was no coming back.

Here in front of him was a headstone. But it was not the headstone that made the man scream in despair, no it was not. It was the name graved on it:

 _Lily Evans Potter_

 _Born 30th January 1960_

 _Died 9th January 1995_

 _"May the monster that killed her perish by the hand of justice"_

"What have I done? What have I done? What have..." was the mantra the man repeated over and over again not able to calm down. This time Severus Snape had completely lost his mind and was unlikely to ever get it back.

* * *

 **A/N:** So? How was it? I know it's short, but this is exactly why this is merely the prologue and not the story :p

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 1

Here comes the first chapter of **Madness: Into Darkness**!

Enjoy

* * *

Eileen Prince was a pureblood witch who had just graduated from Hogwarts when she first met Tobias Snape. She had met him during one outing with some of her friends who had decided that it would be nice to go discover the muggle world the time of an evening. Unfortunately for her, she had no idea at that time about how the night would end for her. She had a few drinks not really knowing what she was doing as she was in the muggle world. Tobias Snape had been drunk himself that night. He had found the witch "bloody beautiful", or so he had said. The man decided he would take advantage of the young drunk witch and so he did. The morning after that night Eileen had been horrified about what had happened between the two of them. She ran away back home, not knowing at the time what the actions of that night would bring upon her. Three weeks had passed before she found out she was pregnant. Her father, Augustus Prince had betrothed her to Abraxas Malfoy, a young widower who had a son, Lucius. There was no way she would marry a man such as Abraxas who was a known abuser of the fair sex.

'Maybe, maybe I could find that man again? What was his name already...? Ahh yes; Tobias. Tobias Snape' she thought. After all, she was carrying his child. So Eileen ran away in the muggle world, finding Tobias and informing him of her condition. Tobias and Eileen had a huge argument over it, but they married nonetheless. If not for them, then for the baby who would be born a bastard if they did not marry. Upon hearing about her marriage to a muggle of the lowest class, Augustus disowned her making her a Prince no longer.

This is how Severus Snape came to be.

* * *

Three years later, when Severus was two, a really horrible thing happened. Severus did his first bit of accidental magic. One would ask what was so horrible about accidental magic. Tobias and Eileen had only married because of this unwanted baby and Tobias made sure the baby knew it every single day of his life. And not only this but Tobias Snape had been utterly poor and the little money he made always went to his drinking habit. So Tobias finding out about Severus and Eileen having magic would truly be a horrible thing.

Tobias had been drunk once again that night, muttering obscenities about his ungrateful brat of a son. Severus had been dressed in rags as his parents could not afford new clothes. The boy although rather young understood what his father was saying, and it made him so mad that the sofa where Tobias was sitting took fire under the glaring eyes of the young Snape.

Eileen who had just witnessed the scene gasped at the view of her son first bit of accidental magic. Unfortunately for her, Tobias had heard her gasp.

"What has just happened, woman?" asked Tobias with a very angry look in his eyes.

"N-No-Nothing, T-Tobias" she stuttered awkwardly. The fury in Tobias Snape seemed to rise up as he had noticed the lie in her voice.

There was a glint in his eyes calling for murder. He took a few steps toward the scared woman and punched her in the face, "WHAT HAS HAPPENED, YOU FUCKING BITCH?! I KNOW YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled.

Tobias had just broken Eileen's nose and her face was bleeding. Despite her pain and fear of what her husband would do if she lied again, Eileen told the man the truth about magic and about Severus and herself. But far from saving her, it only made Tobias fury deepened further and mix with disgust and bitterness.

"BOY!" he called Severus, "COME HERE!"

Severus came to his father rather slowly, the young boy was scared. He didn't understand what had happened beside the fact that his father had insulted him again.

"SO IT WAS YOU, EH! IT WAS YOU THAT PUT THE SOFA ON FIRE! YOU UNGRATEFUL, GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!" and the first blow landed on Severus, but the boy had already been crying by the time his father finished yelling. Severus ended up with a black eye, one broken arm and many bruises; it had only been luck that he was not hurt further. Eileen had tried to help Severus, but she too was beaten into a bloody mess.

So was welcomed Severus' magic.

It was only about a year later that Severus took another 'serious' beating. The boy had been weak from a beating earlier that same week, so when his father asked him to get him a beer in the fridge, he tried to hurry to not anger him more than usual. But it was a lost cause, Severus was already limping and he ached all over. He had nearly reached the fridge when he heard his father's voice:

"BOY! IF YOU'RE NOT HERE WITH MY BEER IN TEN SECONDS, YOU WILL REGRET IT".

Severus tried to hurry even more, but he could not. He was on his way with the beer to his father when he fell and broke the bottle in front of his father. Severus had not realized what had happened when Tobias' fist collided with his face. The beating began, punches, kicks were flowing on Severus and there was nothing the boy could do but accept his fate. This time Tobias had taken out his belt and whipped Severus with the buckle. That day, some more scars were added on Severus' back among the many others that were already there.

This is how Severus Snape got the hooked nose he would be so famous for in the future.

* * *

The next few years where very much along the same lines. Tobias would come home drunk from one of his many outing with his friends after work and then he would beat his son and wife again and again. All sign of life had nearly disappeared from Severus' eyes. His eyes were dull and empty, on the sin face of the boy. The boy who for all that mattered already looked like a walking dead body.

But it was not until the boy 8th birthday, that Tobias first decided about how his 'freak of a son' could be useful to him. That day he had beaten Eileen unconscious first, he didn't want any interfering with what he had reserved for the boy.

When Severus woke that morning, he didn't know that this day would be one of the worst of his already miserable and awful life.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review :)


	3. Sorry not a chapter

Hi guys, I truly am sorry, I know this fic has not been updated since June 2016. It is not abandoned.

A lot has happened theses last two years. I had to redo my final year of highschool because I failed my last exams but managed to do it and graduate finally at the end of last year. I'm sorry also because I consider myself a shitty writer. I may have the story completely finished in my head, it's hell for me to put it down on paper. I draw far more than I write.

I know you guys want an update and I'm sorry this isn't one but I'm planning to post the next chapter within the next few days (no more than a week at worst)


End file.
